warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
After the Battles
pic to be added by my amazing friend Brighty <3 This is part of the One Wish (Series) and it's for Tater <3 Prologue "ThunderClan, forward!" Blossomstar's strong voice rang around the clearing. Snowtail stumbled after the patrol, her paws slipping on the muddy banks of the lake. The rogues had tried crossing through their territory to ambush them, but luckily, a patrol had found them in time. "Claws, get them!" Snowtail lost sight of Shadeberry and Brackentail, her siblings, as soon as the rogues attacked. She bushed out her white pelt and lunged for the nearest rogue, hoping that she would remember all her training from her apprentice days. The rogue, a ginger tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes whirled around. "You Clan cats never understand!" She spat, "We'll tear you apart from outside and from within! When we're done with ThunderClan, we'll move on to ShadowClan and all those miserable excuses of cats!" Snowtail didn't reply and focused on her moves. The she-cat was good at swerving away, predicting her moves before Snowtail executed them. Hot white pain flared from her left cheek, and Snowtail stumbled back, gripping her cheek with one paw. The tabby curled her lip, "Weaklings," she snarled. She turned and bounded towards Brackentail. No! ''Snowtail hopped after the rogue, desperate to keep her away from her sister and brother. Brackentail was already fighting a huge jet black tom, and with the ginger tabby now fighting alongside her rogue mate, Brackentail was losing ground. Shadeberry appeared next to Brackentail, her claws flashing. Snowtail was swept off her paws by a small, lithe brown tom who glared at her balefully. ''I have to get to them! Snowtail thought desperately. But the rogue kept her busy, rolling away from her clumsy paws and hitting her hard in the flank. Snowtail's breath came in gasps, and she fought to stay upright. She heard a long, painful scream. "Shadeberry!" Came a cry after it. Snowtail gritted her teeth and fought harder, this time landing a crushing blow on the tom's head, causing him to crumple to the ground. She limped forward, and saw Shadeberry lying on the floor, blood seeping out of her wound on her side. Her eyes were closed, and Brackentail was crouched next to her, wailing. The rogues they had been fighting seemed to have disappeared, but the ginger tabby Snowtail had fought earlier was close by. She was sneaking up on Brackentail, who was grief-stricken. Snowtail kept going, determined to reach her fallen sister and her brother. "Brackentail watch out!" The words flew out of her mouth as she watched the rogue lunge for her brother. The tom turned too late. His eyes were wide but filled with grief and rage, but he was defenseless. The rogue's claws sank into his neck, and he fell, thumping against Shadeberry's body. "Brackentail!" Snowtail screamed, stopping dead in her tracks. The world faded away around her. They're dead... She failed to protect her littermates... I failed... Chapter One Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:One Wish (Series)